Sonic Yveltal, Shulk Ash-Greninja
by GreenSwitch
Summary: "About six months after Sonic's death, yea." "I'm sorry, but who said Sonic would die?" Rated K plus for blood and maybe some cursing. DISCONTINUED UP FOR ADOPTION (If you want to adopt this, please PM me)
1. Future Seeings

"How many times do I have to say this!?" screamed the Monado wielder.

"You do know that liking, often seeing, or getting help for a trophy is a sign of dishonor," the red plumber commented.

"Well that had a freaking affect on Sonic!" the Monado user countered.

"I get that you can see into the future, Shulk, but please stop speaking in past terms," a dragon turtle replied.

"Because it's the only coding way for you to get my point!" the Monado user continued.

"Not seeing the point now," the dragon turtle commented.

"I can see into the future and you are not doing anything to stop a _war_ from happening!"

At that the Monado wielder left, angrier clear in his dull blue eyes.

"Any ideas on how that happened, Bowser?" the red plumber asked.

"I think we get the idea, Mario," the dragon turtle replied.

-()-

 _A black and blue bird screamed over the village as it flew over it. The blue frog with red markings, a red watery star, and a pink long and silky scarf shot the red stars down onto the village. All the sudden, the bird powered up something and released a black and red line of life sucking magic and stone onto an area of the village._

 _"This is what you get for not listening!" the frog screamed as a blue and white bird yelled out an arrowblast of air on some important houses. A red, brown, and watery orange yellow red figure yelled afterwards and grounded spikes came out from the ground with watery orange yellow red tips._

 _"What did we do wrong!?" someone from the ground screamed up to the frog and blue and black bird._

 _"I saw myself saying this! I told you I could see into the future and you ignored me! I told you if you don't let a trophy see him that this would happened! Now face the consequences of your ways!" the frog yelled back as the blue and black bird landed. The frog jumped off of the bird and the two transformed. Mario's eyes watered as he saw who the frog and black and blue bird was._

-()-

Shulk watched that Miis that blocked the most of the way around the walls of the trophy sight. He sighed, knowing that what he just saw within the future he saw would happen. All the sudden Greninja walked up to him.

"Why you here, bro?" Greninja croaked, although it was harder to hear due to Greninja wearing its tongue as a scarf.

"You know how I can see into the future and stuff?" Shulk asked, looking at Greninja.

"Yea. Why you bring that up? Not like a war is going to happen."

"You literally just jinxed yourself."

"Huh?!"

"Seriously, if people don't understand how breaking the rules _once_ will stop a war, then I don't know what will."

"Uh... Any way to change the future like you did a lot in the game you come from?"

"Only if they allow for a trophy to see Sonic, then no, no way to change it."

Greninja was about to say something but Shulk continued.

"And I don't feel like anyone would tell Master or Crazy Hand that because they don't care about what happens."

Greninja could only stare in shock at Shulk, who was staring at him with a dull look. Greninja then commented, "I'm guessing you're not feeling it then, huh?"

"Put it in both mine and Sonic's, then I'll agree," Shulk replied before walking away. Greninja looked down to the ground. Well, it wasn't his fault this was happening. He shook his head and went to follow Shulk back to the main village.


	2. Last Time

**(A/N Yea! Time for a new story! This kind of idea just popped in my head a while ago and I couldn't help but write the story! Of course, the idea wasn't really complete so... Just enjoy the story.)**

 _Days pasted. Those days turned into weeks. Those weeks turned into months. The blue and white bird landed by the black and blue one._

 _"Lug Lugia!"_

 _"Yv yv, Yveltal."_

 _"Lug lug? Lug lug Gia!"_

 _"Yvel..."_

 _"Gia? Lugia lug lug?"_

 _"Ltal ltal."_

 _The two birds screeched into the air, making some of the weaker birds fly out of the trees in fear. Shulk stepped out of the near cave and looked at the two birds, whose wings where high above each others heads._

 _"That never gets old," Shulk laughed. The blue and black bird transformed._

 _"Agreed," Sonic replied._

 _"Lugia!"_

-()-

"Um...? Earth to Shulk?"

Shulk blinked and looked at Mario. The plumber continued. "Good. Nothing worked."

"Didn't I tell you that I could see-"

"You said that a thousand times!" Bowser squeaked. "You don't need to say it again!"

"Some times, Bowser can be too adorable," Mario heard someone near him mutter, and luckily Bowser didn't hear it.

"Well if nothing is working, _doctor_ , then why don't you go with what Shulk said?" Bayonetta asked.

"One, I am not Doctor Mario. Two, liking or getting help from a trophy is a sign of dishonor," Mario answered. "Plus why would you-"

"There both SEGA!" Bowser squeaked, knowing what Mario was going to ask. Mario turned away from the dragon turtle, probably not wanting to deal with him. Bowser squeaked again. "How in Tendo can you not remember that!?"

" _Excuse_ me, but does it look like any of us Smashers know Bayonetta that well?" Mario asked back.

"I'm right here, you know," Bayonetta coldly commented.

"Hey look, why-"

"One of Master's biggest rule is hating or dishonoring a third party, you know," Shulk cutted. Bowser nodded in agreement. Mario looked at Shulk's dull blue eyes with his icy blue ones.

"'Are you trying to disrespect me?'" someone mocked. The Miis near them broke out laughing from the mock, Bowser clapping his claws and Mario not even bothering to join in with the crowd. However, it quickly ended due to Bayonetta looking at them with some sort of threat.

"You know how to shut them up," Shulk commented.

"Eh. Snake had that same affect too back when he was in the village," Bowser replied.

"Not going to ask who this Snake person is," Bayonetta replied.

"And I think it's good that you don't know," Bowser muttered.

-()-

"Let us out!"

"Yea yea!"

"Listen to Yveltal!"

"Oh come on..."

Yveltal, Lugia, and Groudon screamed in protest, Greninja watching the three legendaries, and a trainer with three starter pokemon holding the Red Orb.

"Well, why don't you give them some freedom by putting them in, oh I don't know, a Pokeball or something?" the Primarina asked.

"NO!" the four screamed.

"At least get them out of their chains," Treecko added.

"You guys don't know what they can cause," the trainer said.

"Yea!" the Litten hissed.

"Hey look, I can destroy both of you if I wanted to," Primarina replied.

"Threat from a fairy type," Treecko added. All the sudden Yveltal and Lugia screeched powerfully-the trainer dropped the orb; it came to Groudon; Groudon became Primal; his chains were broken.

"Yes!" Primal Groudon yelled. This broke the other's chains. Lugia flew up and let out an arrowblast of air, breaking one of the walls. During all of this, Greninja was forced into Ash-Greninja. Ash-Greninja saw the hole and went out it first. It was followed by Yveltal and Lugia. Primal Groudon came out last. They traveled south-the way of a cave where the four could stay.

-()-

 _"Well someone needs to do something before the village gets destroyed!" Sonic yelled over the two Hands fighting._

 _"They're gods!" Mario replied._

 _"Then explain Tabuu!" Sonic countered. Mario didn't answer so Sonic continued. "Yea. You didn't. So I'm going to do what I did last time." It was already too late when he realized what Sonic had said._

-()-

"NO!" Mario yelled, suddenly waking up from the nightmare. Luigi had somehow already saw this coming and was at the door.

"You ok, Mario?" his brother asked.

"I-I'm- Just a nightmare," Mario answered.

"Was it what happened with Sonic again?" Luigi replied.

"Yea..." Mario replied. "But what Sonic said about what happened with Tabuu was right. After all of us got together, DeDeDe, Ness, and you included, we didn't do anything when he was about to turn us back into trophies."

"Plus, the rules weren't really made back then so..." Luigi muttered.

"Lucky us," Mario replied. "If Sonic wasn't there, then there would be no way to stop Tabuu!"

"Unless Jigglypuff, Wolf, and Toon Link found out, found Sonic, freed us, went back to Tabuu, then Sonic doing what he did last time," Luigi commented. "Then the fight would continue as normal, but with Jigglypuff, Wolf, and Toon Link."

"Ok, true," Mario replied. "But what if the three didn't find out?"

"Ask Shulk," Luigi resorted after a minute or so.

"Excuse me, what?" Mario asked, thinking he heard his brother wrong.

"Ask Shulk," his brother repeated.

"He can't see into the past!" Mario exclaimed.

"But here would of changed, wouldn't it?" Luigi replied. Mario couldn't reply.

"True..." Mario finally muttered.

"Not to bring up that Sonic, Silver, and Shadow know about their world having different endings to each fight."

"No Silver. Silver is a trophy, Sonic is a Smasher, and Shadow is a Assist Trophy or whatever they're called."

"That's not the point, M!" Luigi yelled. Mario blinked in surprised. Luigi saying that just gives the brothers a dark side, Mario rarely ever saying 'L' to Luigi. Reason why? Just see the final boss of Super Paper Mario.

"May you not say that next time?" Mario asked, getting out of his dazed state.

"Well, _brother_ , don't you think Shulk has a point with just breaking the rules once to save a _Smasher_?" Luigi asked back. Mario mentally hissed at himself. He didn't like the way Luigi has said 'brother' or 'Smashers', but what he said made Shulk have a point.

"What if we told the Hands that?"

"Mario, are you crazy?"

"What if we told them that breaking the rules once will save a Smasher. They'll have to believe that. Plus, with Shulk seeing the future..."

Luigi blinked before realizing what his brother meant. "Oh! I get it!" The brothers nodded at each other.

-()-

 _"Well it isn't my fault!" Crazy Hand yelled. Dark Pit watched the two closely. He could get to the other Smashers if anything went wrong without being seen, anyways._

 _"Well, someone had to of done it!" Master Hand exclaimed. Dark Pit felt like Shadow, who was somehow next o him, would use Chaos Control at any point in time. All the sudden the two Hands started fighting. Minutes pasted. Nothing well was going on and Shadow had already left. Dark Pit was about to run off when he heard a blood yelling scream. The dark angel looked at see something blue and red falling. Being the winged creature that he is, Dark Pit flew down to where the figure had landed. He stopped half way when Dark Pit saw who it was._

 _Sonic._

 _The red blood clashed with his sea blue fur, eyes not even trying to be opened. Dark Pit looked to the Hands, who were looking at each other with regret._

 _"This is like what happened back in Subspace, but without the harsh part," he heard Master Hand whisper. Pit then landed by Mario and Sonic, Mario's white doctor clone landing by them after holding onto the light angel. Dark Pit looked away and flew off._

 _He couldn't watch._

 _Not without the twin tailed fox knowing..._

 **(A/N Well... That was something. Something happened to Sonic-thank my mind for hurting the hedgie-and now there is only one way to save him! Breaking something that gods made! Also, you would think that what hit the blue blur would of killed him. Nope. One-he's a tough hedgehog. Two-the Hands saw Sonic before releasing their attacks, which made the attacks weaker. Until next time, LSCF-out!)**

 **(Ps LSCF means LEGOSonicCraggerFan- my username.)**


	3. Cruse of Diancie

**(A/N Time for another chapter! Not too much to say, but enjoy! Also, no Google translate if you have that idea.)**

 _"It's a ghost town, I tell you!" a Mii exclaimed._

 _"Has been for the past five months," another Mii added._

 _"All I want to do is see Sonic," the calm, but harsh fighter replied._

 _"Uh... Name please?" a Mii asked._

 _"Snake," the fighter answered._

 _"Snake, ok. About your hedgehog friend... Have you heard of a term known as Dernier souhait?"_

 _"Dernier what now?"_

 _"Dernier souhait. Also said as Last Wish."_

 _"Just say Last Wish, because I have no idea what you are talking about."_

 _"Last Wish is when someone important does something that harms them to stop two powerful beings beyond their level. In this case, Sonic going between the two Hands to stop them from destroying the village."_

 _"You must be kidding, right?" Snake asked after the same Mii kept replying to him._

 _"Nope," the Mii replied. "Died a few months ago. Place became a ghost town few days after the blur's death."_

 _"And just as you thought some pl-" Snake started but a harsh scream came over the village. All the Miis near him and Snake looked up to see some sort of... devil like snake...?... going over and into the village._

 _"Speak of the Giratina!" Snake heard a similar voice and looked the way off it. Jigglypuff._

-()-

"Earth to Shulk!"

Shulk blinked and looked at the person who yelled at him.

"Again with this whole seeing into the future thing!" Mario yelled.

"What was the vision now?" Bayoentta asked, ignoring the red plumber's angered look.

"Some person called Snake coming to the villages, being blocked by some Miis, then something called Giratina coming over and into the village," Shulk answered.

"Speak of the Giratina, he's coming here?!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"About five months after _Sonic's death_ , yea," Shulk replied.

"I'm sorry, but who said Sonic would die?" Mario asked.

"He was already dead in the vision," Shulk harshly answered. "I already said this. Let-"

"Sign of-"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO GO TO MY SKYANDER FORM, MARIO?!"

Bowser's sudden yell startled Mario, cancelling anything the plumber wanted to say.

"Dang, for normally being quiet, you can be loud," Bayoentta commented as Bower turned back to them.

"Eh. Happens a lot," Bowser replied.

"Also, what is a Skylander?" Mario asked after recovering. Bowser looked at Mario with a bored look on his face.

"You're looking at one."

-()-

"Thank Arceus we don't have to deal with that trainer," Groudon muttered after the four stopped at a cave far away from the town. Ash-Greninja had calmed down to just a Greninja and Groudon stopped being Primal so any near trainers knew that the Primal could come up at any time.(Groudon also knew that Rayquaza would get very mad if he stayed Primal.)

"You bet!" Lugia exclaimed.

"Ain't any way we are going to listen to any trainer!" Yveltal exclaimed.

"Yea!" the two other legendaries added. Greninja stayed out of the way of the legendaries for a few reasons. One, Groudon could go Primal and not allow him to use his water moves. Two, Lugia could use an arrowblast of air on him. Three, Yveltal could kill him at any point in time. Greninja looked up and saw something... something disturbing. He didn't want to say anything, but this was too unnoticeable unless someone pointed it out.

"Uh... guys..." Greninja croaked. The three looked at the frog.

"What is it?" Yveltal asked. Greninja pointed up, shaking. The three legends looked the way the frog's webbed feet. All the sudden Lugia screeched loudly.

"OH CRAP STAR OF DEATH!"

Yveltal had already pushed Greninja into the near cave, Groudon and Lugia soon following. Somehow, other pokemon had heard Lugia's cry and when into hiding nearby. All they could hope for now is that the star didn't fall on them.

-()-

"Sometimes I just wonder why Sonic does stuff that makes no sense," Mario muttered.

"Like?" Shulk asked.

"The whole time travel thing."

"Isn't that Silver's thing?"

"Does it matter?"

"Considering that the Shad, Son, and Sil faced something that was in the past, present and future."

"Now you're making me confused. How in the spirits do you know that?"

"Shadow told me."

"Why Shadow?!"

"What's the big deal with you hating on Assist Trophies and the likes?" Bowser asked before Shulk could reply to Mario.

"They'r-"

"Do you want me to...?"

Mario somewhat hissed and turned away from the two. Shulk looked at Bowser, who shrugged.

"Guys..." Pikachu chirped, looking out the near window.

"What is it, Pika?" Bowser asked, the three looking at the electric mouse.

"You know how I told you about a legend in the Pokemon world that comes very 1000 years or so...?" Pikachu asked.

"Yea," Mario answered.

"Let's hope the _Star Of Death_ doesn't choose Sonic," Pikachu replied.

"Wait- _what?!_ " Mario yelled.

"Sonic looks like a shiny Shaymin or an Alolan Sandslash," Bowser commented.

"And you look like a Turtonator," Jigglypuff added.

"Ok, name a pokemon that looks like me," Mario replied.

" _Probopass..._ "

Mario turned around, shocked at how similar the two looked.

"There's your answer, Mario," Jigglypuff stated. "Probopass. Plus it could work for Eggman as well..."

"Plus LeLe or Lilligant could work for Peach," Bowser muttered.

"More to the Lilligant side, though," Jigglypuff added.

"Are we just gonna name off pokemon, now?" Mario asked, Probopass leaving.

"Can we just worry about the Star Of Death?!" Pikachu yelled.

"And why is that a thing?!" Bowser squeaked, his voice somewhat high pitched.

"O-kay, wow that was loud," Mario muttered.

"Says the guy who can't beat Sonic," Bowser replied.

"Don't bring him up," Mario replied. Shulk looked away and closed his eyes.

-()-

 _"You sure this is a good idea, Yveltal?" Xerneas asked._

 _"Please, if_ _Giratina can see him so easily then why can't I?" Yveltal replied._

 _"Arceus can, and probably will, find out."_

 _"Hey look, being able to be part of someone other than myself is fine."_

 _"You are putting your life on the line!"_

 _"I'm the pokemon of destruction and I can kill you whenever I want!"_

 _"I'm sorry, what was that my dear Yveltal?"_

 _"Well, my hateful Xerneas, what's the point of being captured and forced to battle when there are people out there that protect pokemon but don't battle with pokemon?"_

 _Xerneas couldn't answer. "Haven't... thought of it that way..."_

 _"I'm leaving now. Don't try to tell Arceus. You know what happened Ho-Oh," Yveltal said before flying off. He heard the call of Lunala as the day passed on into the night._

 _..._

 _He found himself over the so called Smash Village after he heard the call of Solgaleo twice and Lunala once more. By the looks of things, the village was hiding in what Yveltal could only guess to be this ghost he heard about. The destruction pokemon landed calmly near the bridge that connected the two parts of the village. He had heard that a beautiful song was played here almost every day, if weather affects wasn't active. No rain, hail, or sandstorm was up, so Yveltal waited._

 _And waited._

 _And waited._

 _Until he saw the ghost everyone was talking about. The ghost hummed Primarina's cry before sitting down. Yveltal quickly flew over to the ghost before pecking at one of its quills. The ghost looked at him, shocked to see him._

 _"H-Hello," the ghost said._

 _"Hello back," Yveltal chirped. The ghostly hedgehog stood up, staring at the red and black bird. An Ash-Greninja watched in the distance, the star a watery red. The ghost touched Yveltal._

 _"You're the first one to talk to me since I came to death's dream world," the hedgehog whispered._

 _"We can become one, and you can come back. The town won't be haunted. You can get revenge on the ones who killed you," Yveltal whispered._

 _"Then do it," the hedgehog replied. Yveltal backed up a few steps before screaming into the air, drawing the Ash-Greninja closer but any other birds away. Somehow, a red clothed man heard Yveltal's scream and came out. Before the red fiend could do anything, a flash of bright light appeared._

-()-

"SHULK, WAKE UP!"

Shulk flinched and his eyes opened. He breathed heavily, practically scared. Mario, instead of yelling at Shulk again, didn't say anything after he saw Shulk breathing hard.

"What is it? What's going to happen?" Bowser asked quickly, seeing Shulk's somewhat worried face.

"Yveltal..." was all Shulk could get out.

"Oh speak of the Girtana, no no no!" Pikachu cursed.

"What?" Mario asked, looking at Pikachu.

"Yveltal's the pokemon of destruction! Why won't I speak to the Girtana!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"S-Sonic..." Shulk breathed out before he closed his eyes again.

"Cruse of Diancie, let Sonic die and bad stuff will happen!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Jigglypuff then added, "More like _the fastest thing alive_ and _pokemon of_ _destruction_ working _together_!"

 **(Hype chapter, no? Until next time!)**


	4. Shulk Ash-Greninja

**(New chapter, weeeee. Enjoy.)**

 _"Have you heard anything about the ghost?" Peach asked, coming down the stairs, seeing Mario holding a new piece of newspaper._

 _"Well, people are saying that the ghost has disappeared ever since some red and black bird came, then left as a blue and black one," Mario replied, looking up at Peach._

 _"It isn't a ghost town?!" Toad exclaimed, coming down the stairs quickly._

 _"Shut up, Toad!" the two yelled._

 _"Oops... Sorry... heh," Toad replied._

 _"Guessing Luigi is asleep?" Mario asked._

 _"When I checked his room, no one was there. He is kind of a ghost buster after all," Toad answered._

 _"Why do I keep forgetting that part?" Mario muttered._

 _"He saved you from ghosts, how can you not remember?" Bowser Jr chirped, walking down the stairs behind Toad._

 _"Wasn't that a while ago?"_

 _"Even Paper Jam was no more than a year ago!"_

 _Toad then chirped in. "Can we not talk about Paper Jam?" Everyone looked at Toad, even Rosalina who was coming down the stairs. "What?" Toad asked. Then a knock at the door. Luma, being the quick code break he is, came to and opened the door._

 _"Hi guys," Luigi said, coming in._

 _"A-Brother, where have you been?" Mario asked after walking over to his brother._

 _"Checked around for any signs of the ghost, none to be found. It's like that bird that can_ transform into Sonic _made it disappear," Luigi answered._

 _"Isn't Sonic dead?" Rosalina asked._

 _"Technically, not any more."_

-()-

Shulk blinked and looked around. No one was around, just what seemed like one of those random pokemon nearby.

" _Greninja?_ "

Shulk blinked. Normally, he would understand what Greninja was saying, but this time he couldn't.

"Hi, Greninja."

" _Ninj?_ "

Ok, yea, not the same Greninja.

"Ok... What do you want?"

" _Gre gre Nin nin!_ "

He could only guess what it was saying, but it hopped on Shulk before flinging itself at the door. Luckily, the Greninja didn't land on the door, just in front of it. Shulk got up and looked around. He did not remember being... where ever this place is. The room was dark, the door and bed he was on not being void black. The Greninja hopped and croaked again. There was no point in staying in the room, so Shulk got up and followed the frog pokemon out of the room. Again, more void black. However, it seemed like the Greninja knew where it was going. He defiantly needed know why. Shulk followed the frog, having to run to catch up to it. The frog soon stopped, the Monado user stopping nearby. He blinked before noticing that it was another pokemon-a small red and black cat like pokemon. Greninja jumped up before hitting the poor cat with he could only guess what. The pokemon toppled over, a blue aura taking it away. All the sudden a watery vortex came around the Greninja, it soon disappearing. When Shulk looked at the Greninja, it was now different.

The Greninja now had red markings and a watery star on its back. Other than that, the Greninja was no different. The new Greninja looked at Shulk.

" _Greninj. Gre gre. Nin._ "

"What are you...?"

" _Ash-Greninja!_ "

Shulk backed up. Ash-Greninja...? He reached for the Monado, only to realize it wasn't there. Shulk's eyes widen and he looked around.

" _Nin?_ " The Ash-Greninja was now somewhat worried when it saw Shulk like this.

"The Monado... Where is it?!"

The Ash-Greninja, hearing this, backed down. It seemed like it was about to face Arceus or something.

"You have something to do with this, don't you!?"

The Ash-Greninja backed up more, Shulk coming closer to it.

"Tell me if you have something to do with this place!"

"Greninja, where are you!?"

Shulk blinked and looked around, the Ash-Greninja doing the same.

" _A-Ash?_ " Ash-Greninja croaked. Shulk blinked before noticing something. He tapped the near wall. A speaker appeared. He tapped again. A real wall appeared. Ash-Greninja saw this and slammed agaisnted one of the walls. A door appeared, along with a large part of wall. Shulk walked over to the door, Ash-Greninja looking at him. He pushed opened the door, eyes widening.

" _Ash-Greninja!_ "

The Ash-Greninja rushed in front of Shulk, some wind pushing him the way inside the room. The door closed behind them. Ash-Greninja looked up at the enclosed object, Shulk unable to tell what messed-up thing it was. He looked around, seeing around tank with an object in it. Along with more of them... and more... He walked along the tanks, trying to make out what was in some of them. Ash-Greninja saw him walk away and ran to catch up. All the sudden, the Ash-Greninja came before the Monado user and won't let him go more.

"Ok, what do you want?" Shulk asked after he was tired of trying to get the frog out of his way. The frog backed up before making this loud screeching noise into the sky. Shulk covered his ears, but not for long. A bright light and the Ash-Greninja was gone. Shulk opened his eyes and uncovered his ears. He looked down at himself, before recoiling into a near tank. Had... had he and Greninja...

Shulk couldn't think about it, but he looked into the near glass. His eyes widened.

Why did he look like the Ash-Greninja?! Well... not an exact copy... he had a red star and not a blue one. Shulk blinked. He wanted to be back to- Somewhat of a light surrounded him before disappearing. Shulk blinked again. He was back to a human, practically the same but with a few key differences. The Monado was back, somewhat of a watery blue sword on top of the Monado, some parts of his cloths now blue, and he had a pink, silky scarf around his neck. He thought about Greninja.

 _Was that Greninja really the Greninja I know, or someone else?_ Shulk thought.

-()-

"DIDN'T SHULK TELL US THIS WOULD HAPPEN?!"

Mario didn't move. It was always-somehow-Bowser that made him stop what he was going to say.

"We didn't think it would be real, so shut your yap," Dr Mario said, looking at Bowser.

"Says the clone," Bowser countered.

"And some people still consider Ganondorf to be a clone of me," Falcon muttered.

"He still is," Pikachu replied.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now," Dr Mario replied, ignoring the three's comments.

"First Shulk randomly disappears and now Sonic's dead," Mario muttered. "What's next, Girtana coming?"

"More than likely not, since Shulk said that it'll happen five months after... you know..." Bowser replied.

"But that's also when Shulk said that Snake was coming," Mario added.

"Can we just worry about the present and not the future?" Falcon asked, looking at the two.

"Didn't Sonic once get robotized or whatever it's called?" Bayonetta asked. "You know, the whole Sonic Man and M'Egga thing?"

"That's the last thing I want to think about," Mega Man replied.

"And I don't think Sonic will like it," Mario replied.

"Then what else could we do to revive him if you keep rejecting ideas?" Bayonetta asked, looking at Mario. "And no, I don't think one of your One-Ups will work. We're talking Sonic logic."

"Sonic logic?" Falcon questioned.

"In Angry Birds logic, Sonic can get captured by Eggman, but let's not talk about that," Bayonetta answered.

"And nor do I want to ask," Mario replied, hearing Ivo's nickname.(1)

"Can we just forget about this whole logic thing?" Mega Man asked.

"Remember the Yveltal thing?" Pikachu randomly brought up.

"Yea. Why do you bring it up?" Mario asked.

"Because one of _Yveltal's feathers_ just landed nearby," Pikachu replied.

 **(Something is wrong with me.**

 **1 - Yes, Eggman's real name is Ivo.**

 **Until next time.)**


	5. Great Palkia

_"What do you mean 'technically'?" Bowser Jr chirped._

 _"I'm saying technically because the body under his grave hasn't moved yet," Luigi answered._

 _"Not like three of us have something made by E Gadd," Bowser Jr replied._

 _"Ok, true," Luigi replied._

 _"And who would that third person be...?" Mario questioned. Luigi and Bowser Jr gave Mario bored looks as everyone else went away. Mario then whispered, "Ok, please stop acting like Bowser."_

 _"I'm his son!" Bowser Jr exclaimed, hearing Mario._

 _"Not to bring up that you're looking at the other two," Luigi added. Mario just looked at them confused as Junior nodded._

-()-

 _"Those feathers mean **nothing** to us!" Master Hand yelled._

 _"Just of useless birds!" Crazy Hand added. Mario looked over to Sonic, whose eyes where filled with worry._

 _"You didn't even look at the color..." Sonic chirped, easily showing fear. Master and Crazy looked at each other before looking at the feathers again._

 _"Wait, Falco's feathers?" Crazy asked._

 _" **Yea**..." Sonic replied._

 _"And I thought that would be obvious," Mario comments._

 _"Where is Falco then..?" Master asked._

 _"Where else if there's blood on the feather and we're here?" Sonic asked, a bored look in his eyes. The Hands looked at each other before disappearing._

-()-

 _"Woohoo!" Junior chirped as he activated his Final Smash._

 _"Oh Karp!" Pikachu exclaims, seeing the Final Smash. Junior transformed into Shadow Mario before putting a 'X' on the screen._

 _"Hey!" Mario yelled, getting hit by the now there 'X'. Junior then grabbed Corrin, throwing him into the Final Smash before doing a dash attack to bring Pikachu in it as well. Junior then just sat there as the Final Smash pulled everyone to the middle of it before exploding, sending all of the other Smashers off screen. The victory theme for two of the Mario characters plays as Junior does something, showing that he won. The other three clapped, Mario coming in last place, Pikachu in third and Corrin second. The game ended and the four were brought back to the waiting room._

 _"Who knew that a Final Smash could finish the game," Corrin says. "Good Game, guys."_

 _"Back at ya, Corrin," Junior replies, nodding. The young koopa goes away as Pikachu does the same. Mario looked at Corrin._

 _"Wasn't it no items?" Mario asked._

 _"It was PokeBalls and Smash Balls on high, we just never really used the PokeBalls," Corrin answered, looking at Mario._

 _"Huh."_

 _"See you next time, Mars," Corrin says before walking away._

 _"C'ya," Mario replies before Corrin could get to far away._

-()-

 _"Hey! Let me go!" Bowser Jr yells, struggling._

 _"Nope, can't do, Junior," the blue figure replies, a gray scarf blocking the figure's mouth. The figure also had on some sort of black robe and red feathers on his feet and hair... quill stuff. It was too hard to see if the figure was human or not, so Junior just groaned in reply. The blue figure continues. "Bowser should be dead in the hour, if we're lucky."_

 _"Why would you do that!?" Junior exclaims, hearing his dad's name._

 _"I can kill you at will, and control you as well," the figure warned. "Don't get on my bad side." Junior blinked, not saying anything more._ Why would you kill my daddy? _Junior thought, sadness creeping up on him. He groaned as the figure entered the alley house, a hooded figure inside of it._

 _"Code?" the hooded person asked, Junior seeing a piece of blond hair coming out from the hood._

 _"Sonic Yeltal, Shulk Ash-Greninja," the figure holding Junior answered._

 _"How in Lylat do you know that?" another hooded figure asked, pushing something out of the way. The figure looked at the hooded on, Junior thinking he saw Fox's face._

 _"Why else would I know, Fox?" the figure asked, confirming what Junior had guessed._

 _"Who in Chaos' name are you?!" the blond haired figure yells, getting up._

 _"Shulk, shut up. I also know that you are just a Ditto, so also shut up," the figure replies._

 _"_ Ditto _..." the Ditto chirps, deforming and leaving. The figure holding Bowser Jr laughs._

 _"In all seriousness, who are you?" Fox asks once the Ditto left. Emerald eyes shot a glance at Fox._

 _"Wait, Sonic?"_

-()-

" _Ditto_!" a Ditto screams, getting in Pikachu's why and somehow using Uproar.

"It has been three months since you know what, so please stop annoying me!" Pikachu exclaims, using Iron Tail on the Ditto.

" _Ditto ditto ditto_!" the same Ditto screams again, his squeaks sounding like he was serious.

"We don't have time for your stuff, Ditto," Bowser hissed, looking at the Ditto.

" _Ditto ditto..._ "

"Wait, what?"

"HowdidyouunderstandDitttobutIcouldn't?" Pikachu quickly asked, words getting mixed up.

"Slowly please?" Bowser chirps, somewhat hearing Pikachu.

"How did you understand Ditto but I couldn't?" Pikachu repeated.

"Uh... Not like he told me in about... four months I would be dead..." Bowser mutters.

"Great, now Ditto is becoming Shulk," Mario exclaims.

" _Ditto ditto! Ditto dit dit ditto!_ "

"That Ditto is literally Shulk," Pikachu comments.

"Then where's the real Shulk?" Bowser asked, looking at Pikachu.

"Don't look at me," Pikahu replied.

" _Ditto! Ditto dit dit tto!_ "

"Let's not speak of this," Mario says after the Ditto had left, along with hearing what it had said.

"Agreed," Bowser replied.

-()-

Shulk pushed back the deck of leaves and looked at what was in front of him. A cave now stood in front of him with three pokemon in it.

"Lugia! Lug lug Lugia!" the blue and white one yelled.

"Groudon..." the red and black grounded one replied.

"Yveltal yvel yvel veltal," the red and black air-born one added. He transformed into the Ash-Greninja form.

"Shut up, Yveltal!" the white and blue one yelled once more.

"Woah, Lugia, calm down. You might make Groudon wake Rayquaza up," the red bird, Yveltal he guess, replied.

"Dramatic much?" Groudon asked.

"Hello," Shulk chirped. The three looked at him.

"Ash-Greninja, where did you go?" Yveltal asked. A ghostly figure appeared in front of Shulk.

"Gre gre," the ghostly figure replied.

"OMG a human-?!" Lugia screeched.

"Gre gre Greninja!" the ghostly figure replied.

"A whole lot of nothing here, Greninja," Groudon replied.

"Grenin. Nin nin Greninja," the ghostly Greninja replied.

"Thanks... I guess..." Yveltal chirped. The ghostly Greninja then disappeared. They looked back at Shulk. "So... you're that kid Greninja trusts? Wynuat show us your human form?"

"Fine by me," Shulk replied before transforming again.

"Great Palkia..." Lugia muttered, sick to his belly.

"Shut up, Lugia. I think he looks cool," Groudon replied.

"Shat uap!" Lugia screamed.

"I can kill you both at will," Yveltal warned. The two stopped and stared at Yveltal.

 **(A/N Hoped you enjoyed. LSCF, out.)**


	6. Update

This story is now discontinued. If anyone wants to adopt it, sure, tell me and I'll tell you what my plan was for this story. I may come back to this story once _Ultimate_ comes out, but that game won't really go well with this story due to it being made way before _Ultimate_ was revealed, heck, before even the Inklings were revealed to be in _Ultimate_. Plus, with the fact that I would much rather work on something _Kirby_ or _Shovel Knight_ based than something that was worked on and basically forgotten about before the reveal of _Super Smash Bros Ultimate_.

So... basically, story discontinued and up for adoption.


End file.
